


The Tale of the Lunar Moth

by marlenwhale



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlenwhale/pseuds/marlenwhale
Summary: Существует много историй о том, как Вулкан потерял луну. Если вы спросите горных людей, они скажут, что та была съедена голодным Сехлатом, братом звезд. Если вы спросите людей реки, они скажут, что луна плыла вниз и вниз, и стала Эгейским морем. Если вы спросите людей, что строят большие здания и считают себя учеными, они скажут, что наша луна распалась на части из-за великой силы близнецов Вулкана и Веги. Все они утверждают, что именно их история единственно верная.И все они ошибаются





	The Tale of the Lunar Moth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Lunar Moth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742085) by [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil). 



Рассказ о лунном мотыльке (1)

Существует много историй о том, как Вулкан потерял луну. Если вы спросите горных людей, они скажут, что та была съедена голодным Сехлатом, братом звезд. Если вы спросите людей реки, они скажут, что луна плыла вниз и вниз, и стала Эгейским морем. Если вы спросите людей, что строят большие здания и считают себя учеными, они скажут, что наша луна распалась на части из-за великой силы близнецов Вулкана и Веги. Все они утверждают, что именно их история единственно верная.

И все они ошибаются.

Я вижу, вы уже сомневаетесь. Если существует так много историй, как можно узнать, что именно правдиво? Останьтесь со мной до конца, и вы тоже захотите поверить. Теперь садитесь, найдите в себе покой, и слушайте мои слова. 

 

История начинается не с лунного вора, и даже не на Вулкане. Она начинается со странницы с далекой звезды.

Она была женщиной с такими чистыми и тонкими крыльями, что за ними было прекрасно видно звезды. В ее мире люди боялись этих крыльев и были жестоки к ней, поэтому она повернула свое бледное лицо к небу и взлетела, поднимаясь все выше и выше, пока не смогла скользить среди звезд. Но она не была подготовлена. Звезды резали ее крылья на лоскуты и лохмотья, и разносили по миру. Голодающая и израненная, она увидела яркий цветок yar-savas и выпила сладкий нектар, а затем, подавленная, легла, чтобы умереть. 

Когда она умирала, горный мужчина спустился вниз. Он шел по этому пути каждый день, и не винил в этом ничто, кроме самого дня, когда он наткнулся на умирающую женщину. Сначала он даже не признал в ней человека. Она была маленькой и хрупкой, ее длинные крылья смутили его, а уши были неправильными, округлыми. Но он увидел страдающее существо и решил помочь ей.

Он приподнял ее голову и попытался напоить водой, но она не приняла ее. Он отнес женщину на гору, в свой дом, обнаружив, что она совсем ничего не весит в его сильных руках. Она все еще отказывалась от воды, и когда он надавил на нее, пытаясь заставить попить, она заплакала. Ведь в отчаянии выпив нектар того цветка, она привязала себя к этому миру. Несмотря на ее скорбь, мужчина нашел, что она добрая и умная. Он поклялся защищать ее до тех пор, пока будет в состоянии. 

Он ухаживал за ее здоровьем, и она больше ничего не ела в нашем мире, но ущерб был нанесен. Приняв свою судьбу и найдя мужчину приятным и бескорыстным, она решила родить ребенка. Они потянулись друг к другу и разорвали свои души пополам. Соединив части вместе, они создали мальчика. 

Они назвали его Споком.

Женщина ослабла и похудела. Она умерла, когда ребенок был еще совсем мал. Вскоре после этого мужчина стал холодным и отстраненным, и уже не был приятным. Он стал эгоистичным. Спок, находя это болезненным, ушел в поисках собственной жизни. Он собрал вместе зеленое одеяло, которое его мать сшила для него, когда он был малышом, немного хлеба, инструмент, который отец сделал для него, когда он был младше, и плод кактуса yar-savas. И затем он пошел. 

В первую ночь он обнаружил, что воздух холодный, даже морозный. Он сел на край горы и осознал, что скоро умрет. Вдруг пришел сехлат и сел рядом с ним. Спок увидел большие выпирающие ребра под его желтой кожей. 

Поскольку он скоро умрет, то решил поделиться со зверем половиной своего хлеба. Зверь ел быстро, не упуская ни крошки. Он начал выглядеть намного лучше. Спок полагал, что будет съеденным следующим, но вместо этого зверь уснул рядом с ним, отложив простуду Спока этой ночью. Днем зверь оставил его с золотой прядью волос, которые Спок взял. 

Он шел в течение пяти [2] ночей и пяти дней, пока луна не стала тонкой лентой на небе. На шестой день он нашел деревню строителей, которая недавно была разрушена. Здания сожжены, а люди ушли или умерли, за исключением старой женщины, которая сидела на почерневшем углу бывшего сооружения. 

\- Ваши дома пали, почтенная женщина, - сказал он ей.

\- Фундамент остался цел. Дома снова восстанут. 

Спок счел это сомнительным, но он уважал ее возраст и ничего не сказал. 

\- У тебя есть еда, дитя?

У Спока была и он отдал ей последний ломоть хлеба. Он не дал ей плод, потому что не хотел брака с ней. 

\- Я ищу свою жизнь, почтенная женщина. Вы проведете меня? 

Она ела хлеб, бросая много крошек на землю и тратя на это силы. Потом выбросила кожуру [3].

\- Потому, что ты накормил меня, я буду кормить тебя. Спустись вниз по реке, и найдешь людей, что жили здесь. Разумеется, они посчитают тебя лишним и бесполезным. Сообщи им, что Т'пау [4] требует, чтобы они были милосердными, и они послушают. Но только в течении пяти дней, на шестой ты должен будешь уйти. 

Спок кивнул и поблагодарил ее. Он шел от разбитого города до реки. Следовал к ней многие километры, пока не встретил речных людей.

Люди реки не такие, как вы или я. Они хитрые и коварные. Но Спок, будучи наивным, не знал этого. Он вошел в их лагерь, не произнося ни слова, и вскоре острие лирпы[5] едва не встретило его лицо. 

Спок передал им слова Т'пау и они смилостивились. Женщина с черными волосами и резким, мрачным лицом подошла к нему и предложила еду и одежду. 

\- Я Т'принг [6]. Я буду обеспечивать вас необходимым, пока вы здесь. 

\- Благодарю вас, но мне не требуются еда и одежда. Только уроки. 

\- О каких уроках вы просите?

\- Я ищу свою жизнь, - сказал Спок.

\- Вы не найдете ее здесь. Со временем эта земля умрет. Через шесть дней мы спустимся по реке. Постройте лодку и присоединяйтесь к нам. 

Спок нашел это приятным, но он ничего не знал о строительстве лодок. Т'принг дала ему руководство для этого. Спок взял одеяло, сделанное его матерью, и превратил его в прекрасный парус. Это заняло первый день. Во второй он взял лиру[7], сделанную его отцом, и сказал что уничтожит ее, чтобы сделать тело лодки. 

\- Это так мило, - сказала ему Т'принг, - Разве ты не сыграешь мне одну песню прежде, чем разрушишь инструмент? 

Спок нашел ее слова справедливыми, и сыграл для нее. Время бежало быстрее, пока он играл, и вскоре закончился второй день. На третий он снова объявил, что уничтожит лиру, и Т'принг попросила сыграть последнюю песню. Он играл для нее на изгибе реки. На четвертый день Спок знал, что должен поспешить, должен уничтожить инструмент и построить лодку. Но Т'принг была особенно мрачна и попросила сыграть снова, в самый последний раз. Спок играл для нее, пока она расчесывала волосы и пела вместе с ним. 

На пятый день Спок больше не мог откладывать. Он взял инструмент в руки, чтобы сломать его. Т'принг подошла к нему и попросила, чтобы он остался с ней.

\- Тебе вообще не нужно уничтожать лиру. Ты можешь путешествовать вместе со мной на моей лодке.

\- Т'принг, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя. 

\- Да. 

\- Я намерен подарить тебе плод, который нес с самого подножия горы. От моей крови и от моего тела, я даю тебе его, чтобы мы могли вступить в брак. 

Она склонила голову, потому что традиции народа реки были теми же. 

\- Можешь ли ты принять этот подарок? 

\- Не сегодня. Сегодня сыграй для меня. 

Он повиновался и играл для нее из под молочно-белой луны. Это была колыбельная, что отправляет в глубокий сон. И когда он проснулся, Т'принг не оказалось рядом, а вокруг были люди, собравшиеся, чтобы убить его. 

Спок быстро поднялся и разломил лиру руками. Две половинки стали лодкой и он поднял свой парус, когда речные люди начали преследовать его. В их сердцах была смерть. Они хотели убить его, но он сбежал. Они плыли за ним на своих лодках, и были так близки, что он не мог ни спать, ни отдыхать, только грести день и ночь. Его сердце болело от предательства Т'принг.

Когда Спок плыл, великий ветер подхватил его, и он увидел силуэт зверя на берегу. Он удивился, опознав животное, как сехлата, забредшего так далеко от гор. 

Он узнал зверя. Тот же сехлат, что помог ему сохранить жизнь в первую, холодную ночь. Он ломал корабли речных людей, лязгая и щелкая огромными клыками до тех пор, пока река не окрасилась в зеленый. Когда он закончил, Спок заметил, что позади него по реке плывут небольшие клочки золотых волос. Он собрал их и положил к тем, что уже были у него.

На скорости его корабль зашел в океан, так далеко от берега, что он даже не надеялся вернуться. Корабль двигался быстро даже когда ветер оставил его, и Спок не мог контролировать направление. Он лежал на носу лодки, он знал, что скоро умрет. Много ночей и дней прошли так, пока луна не поднялась, полная, круглая, на небе. И Спок решил, что в конце концов не умрет.

Он срубил парус своего корабля, и одеяло его матери превратилось в его руках. Теперь он знал, каковы они, ее крылья. Он надел их.

Воздух наполнил крылья так же, как паруса. Спок взлетел и поднимался выше и выше, пока не достиг плоского диска луны. Он увидел, что луна была слабой в центре, так что он щелкнул ее руками и создал второй корабль. И с этим кораблем он поплыл по звездам [8].

Спок познавал одиночество много раз за свою жизнь, и оно никогда не нравилось ему. Только тишина, такая глубокая, что не услышишь даже собственное сердцебиение. Спок плыл и плыл, а потом ветер подхватил его. Он отправился к голубой точке в небе, что так сильно манила к себе [9]. 

Когда он прибыл, то увидел, что планета наполнена людьми с такими же округлыми ушами, как у его матери [10]. Чувствуя, что, возможно, он нашел то, что так долго искал, нашел свою жизнь, он оставил корабль в небе и сбросил свои крылья. Земля [11] была влажной и рушилась под его ногами, и всюду, куда он шагал, были лужи. Это то, что земные люди называют небольшими количествами воды, чтобы отличать, потому что их планета почти переполнена водой. 

Спок бродил из порта в порт в поисках своей жизни. В западном порту он встретил мужчину с золотистыми волосами. Увидев, что этот мужчина был вполне счастлив, Спок спросил, знает ли он, где найти свою жизнь.

\- Самое лучшее в жизни - хорошая еда, - сказал мужчина. Он дал Споку пищу, высокую и желтую[12], и Спок взял ее с благодарностью, хоть и не собирался есть. 

В восточном порту он встретил женщину с темной, коричневой кожей. Увидев, что эта женщина в гармонии с собой, он спросил ее, знает ли она, где найти свою жизнь. 

\- Лучшая вещь в жизни - хорошая песня, - сказала женщина. Она дала Споку прекрасную песню, и он с благодарностью принял ее, хоть и не собирался петь. 

В северном порту он нашел мужчину с каштановыми волосами. Увидев, что он был очень умен, Спок спросил его, знает ли он, где найти свою жизнь. 

\- Самое лучшее в жизни - это знание, - сказал мужчина. Он дал Споку секрет этого мира, и Спок с благодарностью принял его, хоть и не собирался рассматривать. 

В южном порту Спок потерял надежду. Была ночь. Он много, где побывал и оказался в месте, что люди земли называют лесом. Леса наполняет нечто, похожее на кусты, которые растут в пустыне, но гораздо более высокие и пугающие. Их великая высота закрывала свет от украденной Споком луны Вулкана. 

Спок проголодался после долгого путешествия без еды. Он съел желтую пищу, которую дал ему первый мужчина, и его конечности стали тяжелыми. Он сидел и думал, что ему нужна песня, чтобы подбодрить себя. Он пел песню, которую дала ему женщина, и почувствовал, как его сердце наполнилось мраком. Он лег и подумал, что ему нужна медитация, чтобы сосредоточить свой ум. Он обдумал секрет, который дал ему последний мужчина, и его крылья рассыпались от резкости. Он знал, что умрет. 

Он был в таком состоянии, когда на него наткнулся волк[13].

Спок видел, что волк болен и голоден, но у него больше не было хлеба. Он предложил ему плод, зная, что скоро умрет, и не желая привязываться к животному. Волк съел его двумя укусами. После первого он стал зеленым, как сам yar-savas, но после второго обратился в цвет кактуса yon-savas, красного, как кровь земных людей[14]. Волк сел на задние ноги и завыл на луну, что принес с собой Спок. 

 

Когда Спок проснулся следующим утром, он с удивлением обнаружил, что не умер. Волк ушел, а на его месте был мужчина с грустными голубыми глазами и такими же странными круглыми ушами, что и все люди этого мира. 

\- Я ищу свою жизнь, - сказал Спок.

\- Вот еще, - ответил мужчина, - Ты умираешь. 

Мужчина отнес Спока глубже в лес в свою маленькую хижину. Он был целителем, и в течении пяти дней ухаживал за Споком. В первую ночь он заставил его выпить воду, и Спок принял ее, потому что знал, что уже слишком поздно покидать это место. На вторую ночь мужчина достал целительную нить и вылечил одно из сломанных крыльев Спока [15]. На третью ночь он исцелил второе крыло. На четвертую ночь мужчина исцелил его тяжелые конечности. На пятую он исцелил его разбитое сердце. 

Мужчину звали Леонард [16], и у него был сладкий голос и тяжесть, окружавшая его и глубоко ранящая Спока. Леонард часто смотрел в окно на растущую луну. В течении многих дней Спок ухаживал за его домом и готовил ему еду, чтобы отблагодарить за общение. Спок нашел в Леонарде родственную душу, мужчина тоже искал что-то потерянное. 

В тот день, когда луна стала полной, Леонард заволновался. Он потребовал, чтобы Спок немедленно покинул его дом и убежал в ближайший город. Спок отказался и вместо этого поцеловал Леонарда. Он был очень удивлен, когда Леонард обернулся волком. Спок наслаждался острыми ушами своего супруга. Волк не пытался убить его, а утром Леонард проснулся со страхом. 

\- Я думал, что убил тебя, - сказал он.

\- Ты не мог никому причинить вреда, - ответил Спок.

\- Я мог, - тихо сказал Леонард, - Я причинял вред, так много раз. Я не могу снова убить.

Спок обхватил Леонарда руками, обняв, и крепко держал его, пока он не перестал плакать. 

\- Могу ли я исцелить тебя так же, как ты исцелил меня? - спросил Спок. 

\- Я не могу быть только через смерть. Отведи меня в лес, где мы встретились, и ударь мою голову о камень, покончи со мной. 

Спок не подчинился, и через еще один месяц Леонард снова был поражен болезнью. На этот раз волк бродил по хижине и скалил острые зубы, пока Спок спокойно сидел. 

\- Ты не причинил мне никакого вреда, - сказал Спок утром. 

\- Но я сделаю это. Я обязательно убью тебя. Отведи меня к реке, откуда мы приносим воду, и утопи меня, покончи со мной. 

Спок не подчинился. Прошел еще один месяц, и болезнь поглотила Леонарда. Он укусил Спока за руку и тот вскрикнул от боли. Утром Спок не дал ему увидеть ее. 

\- Все прошло хорошо, Леонард, - сказал Спок. 

\- Я чувствую кровь у себя во рту и знаю, что причинил тебе боль. Я не могу убить тебя. Убей меня сам, собственными руками, избавься от меня, - и он достал целительную нить и залечил рану Спока. 

Спок не подчинился. Некоторое время он обдумывал проблему, зная, что в следующем месяце Леонард наверняка убьет его в лихорадке крови. Он знал, что именно луна вытащила волка из его любви. И, поскольку он не мог убить Леонарда, он решил, что убьет луну.

Он принес луну и знал, что убить ее будет нелегко, ведь она уже расколота на две части. И он не мог покинуть Землю, потому что уже ел местную еду. Он медитировал, пока луна не выросла на небе почти полностью, и тогда к нему пришел ответ. 

Ночью он разбудил Леонарда и осторожно вырезал крылья из своего тела. Теперь они были повреждены, и он знал, что восстановить их будет нельзя. 

\- Возьми их и лети на луну. Освободись. 

Леонард заплакал и взял крылья. Он целовал Спока очень долго, прежде чем надеть их. Спок наблюдал, как он поднимается в небо, крылья были такими чистыми, что он мог видеть звезды сквозь них. Спок смотрел, как его жизнь улетает. 

Он остался смотреть. Но Леонард не вернулся. 

 

Ах...

Вижу, вы недовольны таким концом. Но я не могу изменить факты.

Нет..? Вы не согласны? И, спросите вы, что с золотыми волосами сехлата? Ну... Возможно я расскажу всю историю, только в этот раз. 

 

На пятый день Леонард вернулся, но если вы слушали внимательно, вы знаете, что он больше не мог убить луну, как и любое другое живое и дышащее существо. 

На самом деле, его неизгладимая совесть заставила его исцелить луну, после того, как Спок сломал ее, чтобы сделать корабль. Леонард жил на нем, пока болезнь раздирала его тело, а затем он зашил огромную расщелину своей целительной нитью. 

Когда он вернулся, то кинулся на Спока, и обнимал его некоторое время, плача. Это были слезы облегчения. Излечение им луны имело другой эффект: он вылечил свою страшную болезнь. Он никогда не обернется волком и не будет принужден к убийству. Его слезы капали на крылья, отданные ему Споком, и растворили их. Крыльев больше не было. 

Спок взял два золотых волоса сехлата и обмотал ими две золотые полоски, которые земные люди по традиции носят на пальцах [17]. Таким образом, он и Леонард были обручены дважды, укрепляя связь, чтобы та никогда не оборвалась. Они провели свою жизнь вместе, и Спок счел это приятным. Он не очень скучал по своему родному миру, хотя и часто задавался вопросом, как мы выжили без нашей луны.

Что касается земных людей, им она нравилась. Они расскажут вам много историй об этом. Некоторые смотрят на луну и видят на ней человека. Немногие особенные видят образ воющего волка, чей нос поднят в отчаянии. Только двое знают правду. Это трещина, теперь давно сшитая, единственное доказательство того, что вулканцы когда-то использовали луну, чтобы плыть по звездам и находить их жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] В оригинале вулканск_ая повествователь_ница говорит о крыльях, как о mathra-kahk, то есть "как у бабочки". Таким образом, название английского перевода является художественной интерпретацией переводчика.
> 
> [2] В вулканских устных традициях часто используется число пять. Это известно как «Правило пяти». Некоторые фольклористы считают, что это отсылка на пять пси-точек руки. Это правило часто сопоставляется с использованием шести, что противоречиво. Также обратите внимание, чем необычен этот миф: он начинает играть с номером три при приходе Спока на синюю планету. 
> 
> [3] Здесь мы переводим вулканское слово, как кожуру, а не корку (как это принято в английском языке), чтобы сделать отсылку к оригинальному слову v’tsi, что является коренным словом savas, что, в свою очередь, означает "плод".
> 
> [4] Т'пау, буквально, леди Корона. Имя этого персонажа относится к солнцу или короне, указывая на то, что она была королевой этой деревни, прежде чем та была разрушена. Сегодня T'pau - это общее имя для девочек.
> 
> [5] Традиционное оружие убийства вулканцев. На одном конце находится криволинейное лезвие, на другом - взвешенный инструмент для работ. Тот факт, что Спок сталкивается с острым концом, указывает на то, что люди реки быстро убивают, а не укрощают.
> 
> [6] Букв. имя Т'принг означает приобретение или покупку, что является подсказкой для ее характера.
> 
> [7] Струнный музыкальный инструмент.
> 
> [8] Как и у многих мифов, у этого есть какая-то основа. Астрофизики согласны с тем, что луна разрушилась по слабой линии разлома, проходящей через ее центр. Однако это произошло за миллионы лет до того, как на Вулкане развилась интеллектуальная жизнь, и, как таковая, это всего лишь история.
> 
> [9] Есть много вулканских мифов и басен, связанных с отъездом из дома. Насколько известно этому переводчику, этот миф является одним из трех, которые ссылаются на фантастическое путешествие в другую звездную систему. Два других мифа - Мир Твердой Горящей Воды, которая была впервые расшифрована поэтом Сувоком, учеником Т'Эворина, и Путешествие Т'ких (букв. «Путешествие женщины в корзине» о корзине, которую она ткет и использует для путешествий среди звезд ), который не имеет известного оригинального автора.
> 
> [10] Непонятно, почему рассказчи_ца ссылается на закругленные уши в этом мифе. На Вулкане в то время не могло быть вулканоидов с закругленными ушами.
> 
> [11] В исходном тексте использовался термин Ti'solektra, где префикс Ti' обычно указывал бы на собственное существительное («планета грязи»). Однако это явно ошибка оригинального переводчика. Этот переводчик использовал английское слово «земля», которое ближе всего к коннотации.
> 
> [12] Переводчику не ясно, о чем говорит желтая пища. В отличие от других продуктов, упомянутых в рассказе, этот не назван, только описан.
> 
> [13] Букв. Krin-tu, свирепое собакоподобное животное, которое вымерло.
> 
> [14] В традициях Вулкана плоды yar-savas представляют собой сердце вулканцев. Это традиционный подарок, которым обмениваются романтические партнеры. Метаморфоза yar-savas в красный плод может быть показателем того, что половина Спока, которая исходит от его матери, все еще присутствует. Трудно сказать, почему рассказчи_ца решил_а покрасить его в красный цвет, так как он не имеет большого значения для вулканцев.
> 
> [15] Букв. Og-hakau («исцеление стежком»). Современный читатель может предположить, что это отсылка на варварский ритуал зашивания раны иглой и ниткой. Однако этот миф был впервые транскрибирован за сотни лет до того, как «стежки» стали медицинской практикой на Вулкане.
> 
> [16] Оригинальный транскриптор написал это слово фонетически (лит. Lenkam). Однако это может быть отсылка на слово glenel, указывающее, что этот персонаж является ненастоящим.
> 
> [17] Рассказчи_ца, похоже, изобрел_а эту традицию. Нет никакой исторической записи какой-либо вулканской подгруппы, которая практиковала обмен кольцами как обычай обручения. Об этом свидетельствует тот факт, что рассказчи_ца должн_а был_а растянуться, чтобы найти слово, для описания происходящего, наконец, поселившись на kus-tor, что является глаголом, означающим «окружить».


End file.
